


Somewhere Out There

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel may not be dead, Coda, Dean POV, Jack overheard everything, Jack pov, M/M, Post Episode s13e03 Patience, Potential season 13 spoilers, dean is oblivious, to his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Jack confesses that Castiel could still be alive. Dean doesn't trust him on it. 13x02 coda.





	Somewhere Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So yesterday, October 28, marks the first full year I've been on this site! It sounds crazy, I mean, it barely feels like a year. Anyway, thanks to all my readers, you're all awesome!!! Seriously, thank you! Now, enjoy the story!

There seemed to be some kind of anxiety or uneasiness in the air. Jack had to be the most uncomfortable, knowing that Dean hated him and wouldn't hesitate to kill him. No matter how many times Sam said he was good, everything else seemed to be pointing to the opposite. 

The two still had no idea that he had overheard every word. Everything about Lucifer, Mary, Castiel, even Crowley. It was all because of him. Jack had only been on Earth for a few days, and he already felt upset with himself. If he weren't in all this trouble with just about every creature of both Heaven and Hell, he most likely would have gotten out somewhere.

The fight between the brothers seemed to have put major tension between them. Dean had retreated to his room, annoyed, and Sam was just sitting in the bunker's library, not looking like he were going to move anytime soon.

"Sam." Jack stepped out from behind the doorway, actually looking calm rather than upset and confused. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Now Sam looked confused. "I didn't do anything, Jack."

"All the things I've been responsible for since I got here. Dean hates me. He wants to kill me as soon as possible." He looked down. "I listened to you. I know the truth."

"You're not like he says, okay? You're not evil, and you're not any kind of trouble. You saved us, remember?"

"Yes, Sam, but I was in the process of opening a gate of hell before then. I could have been responsible for freeing those creatures."

"Asmodeus was in your head. It wasn't you. And Dean doesn't like you, yeah, but I can see what he's hiding, and it has nothing to do with you." Jack took the seat opposite Sam, looking at him expectantly, the way the hunter had done with him with the pencil. "He's angry, you know? Before you were born, Jack, he saw so many of his friends leave. Mom, and Cas."

"And I remind him of all that?" 

"Pretty much, yeah. He doesn't hate you, Jack, he hates what you make him think of." Sam sighed. "And you're the one who decides if you're good or not. I see that you are. Your mom did, too. She loved you." 

"I saw her on the computer. I had no idea she felt that way about me. Everything that knows the truth about what I am hates me. My mother should have too."

"Jack, she couldn't get rid of you even when we told her to. It's not your fault Lucifer's your father." 

"I could still be like him." Jack paused. "Something happened with my power. When you and Dean were yelling, I said Castiel's name. I felt something."

"What was it like?" Sam leaned forward, interested. 

"It was like a force. I got the feeling that even though he was killed, he was awake somewhere. But he just needed something to wake him up."

"And that was you. It makes sense, I mean, you're more powerful than we know."

•~•~•~•~

Dean had no idea what happened after he stormed off, annoyed. If it had been up to him, Jack would be dead, and he would be working on a way to open the portal to the other dimension to get Mary back. 

As for Cas, well, Dean still refused to accept that he was dead. It had all happened so suddenly, and if he could avoid the truth, it was better for him. Considering he had no idea where angels went after death, it wasn't going to be real for him.

Jack just kept annoying him. Every time he saw the nephilim, he thought of how if he hadn't been born, none of this would have happened. Then there was the way he had tried to copy Dean's every movement in the hotel, like he had no idea what to do. It was too much of a reminder of when Cas was first learning to be human. Maybe that's why he'd been so frustrated with him.

Even though he was laying down on his bed, exhausted from the recent hunt, he was too busy thinking to sleep. There was no more beer left at the bunker either, so no chances of possibly numbing himself with that. 

"Dean?" Sam asked, standing outside his locked door. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, damnit, you're not my parent, Sammy. What the hell do you want anyway?"

"I know you don't want to talk right now, but I don't want us to be in this huge fight now. Not when we have so much to focus on right now."

"You mean you do, because no way in hell am I seeing that kid as anything but bad."

"Dean, you know that that's bullshit, right? Cas was like this when he was learning to deal with emotions, and suddenly Jack's the same way and you can't at least be nice to him?"

"Jack is not Cas, okay? Cas wasn't evil or some kind of forbidden angel-human thing. And he's dead, and nothing'll return him to life."

"Well.... I don't know if you'll want to know, but Jack kinda can disagree with that. He basically thinks he's alive somewhere."

Dean tried to ignore the little hopeful feeling he got at those words. Maybe he had missed Cas more than he should have, and maybe he hadn't told the guy everything he felt when he was alive, but Jack wasn't really a person he trusted.

"Thinks? Lots of room for error there, Sammy."

"Let us in, Dean, and he'll explain. You can at least tolerate being in the same room with him for a minute." Dean was already heading for the door, going to unlock it, but he made it sound like he hadn't been, sighing loudly as if it were some massive inconvenience to him. 

Jack was noticeably uncomfortable. When he started to wander around closer to the now-open door, Dean just made a quick hand gesture and said, "Get the hell in here already before I lock you out again."

•~•~•~•~

Jack took a step in, taking a deep breath. "I won't take long, Dean, however, this is something you would want to hear."

"Just don't make it into a big deal, kid, because it's not. You know he's already dead." With Sam as close as he was, Dean could feel his brother's elbow digging into his side. He forced his face to look less frustrated, and waited, looking the slightest bit impatient.

"I said Castiel's name. My powers were somehow.... activated, by that. I got a strong feeling that he was awake somewhere. As if he hadn't died, but fallen asleep."

"Answer this. If he was 'asleep,' like you're saying, why the hell didn't he answer when I practically became a God-worshipper and prayed to him every freaking night asking for him to come back? You're not the only one with a close relationship with the guy."

"You're just a human. You couldn't possibly try to reach him where I felt he was, even with my few days and little experience on Earth. I believe I'm powerful enough to imagine where he is."

"Fine." Dean eyed Jack suspciously. "How do I know you're being honest about this, anyway?"

"What will it take for me to get your trust? I saved you from Asmodeus. Both of you. I called you all my friends. If I saved your life, don't you owe me?"

"Show me." Dean put his hands on his thighs, standing up. "Prove Cas is alive somewhere."

"I can try." Jack took a few cautious steps. "Let me see what I can do." He thought for a minute. "I was feeling a very strong emotional reaction to your arguing when it happened. I don't think I can make it happen at any time."

"Well, Jack, imagine you've just been listening in to a fight again. And Dean says that, I don't know, that if you could have saved Cas, you would have already."

Jack focused as hard as he could, eventually whisper-speaking, " _Castiel_." His eyes flashed yellowish-gold. He took a few steps closer to Dean, lightly touching his hand.

"Cas?" Dean asked, speaking the same way Jack had as though he had been under the nephilim's control. "Son of a bitch."

•~•~•~•~

Jack felt the same feeling from earlier. Sam's suggestion had actually worked, to his surprise. When he touched Dean's hand, the feeling got even stronger. "Is it working?" he asked, eyes still gold.

"Yeah, I think so, now shut up." At the sound of Dean's voice, he just felt it get stronger, whatever it was. It almost seemed like Dean's prescence alone was enough to wake Castiel up even more than his voice and power already had.

Still, Jack could only do so much, and he soon felt himself go back to normal, eyes turning back to blue. "I did what I said, Dean. I hope you can trust me a little more."

"Whatever." But the hunter looked almost in shock, like he hadn't fully processed all of it.

•~•~•~•~•

Dean sat by himself on the bed later, feeling both a little more hopeful and a little more hopeless. If Cas even was alive, and that was a big if, there wasn't any way Dean knew of to bring him right to them.

"Cas, I dunno if you're responsive to this crap, but you have no idea how much I miss you. I want to know that your son, the literal spawn of the devil, thinks you're out there somewhere. If you are, and by some miracle you're alive in some dimension or void or whatever, just... get back here. I need you, and yeah, I'm not saying the L-word here, but you should know that I'm freaking crazy about you. I sound like a teenage girl don't I? I need to shut up."

When he drifted off to sleep, he was still thinking about the angel.


End file.
